


Oh Daddy!

by danigoldaron



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, johndad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danigoldaron/pseuds/danigoldaron
Summary: Johnny finds out he's a dad and the troubles that arise afterwards! Wholesome and soft.





	Oh Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hello. Yeah so I made this bc Johnny is always talking about his kids and getting married and like Johndad is a real thing people. Anyways enjoy

I stare at the pregnancy test in my hand. Was this really happening? Was this really positive? Already I can feel my hand reaching for another pregnancy test, I need to be sure. There was no way I could tell Johnny without being sure.

“Babe?” I could hear him calling from the other room. I scramble to hide all evidence and try to act casual as I look over the pages of a book.

“Babe?” He calls again, rounding the corner. Immediately he tilts his head to the side as he sees me. “What’s wrong?” Scooting onto the bed next to me Johnny leaned across the pillows, one hand reaching over to run through my hair.

Was I so transparent that he had already guessed what was going on? His soft eyes stared up at me patiently waiting for me to say something. As casually as I could I tried to close the book and set it down next to me. I turned my upper body to face him, “What do you mean?”

“I can tell when you’re upset.” He chuckled softly and grabbed my shaking hand. His long fingers able to close fully around my hand.

Dang it, I really was that transparent. But still I needed to play it off until I knew for sure. “I must be low on iron or something.” I try to slide off the bed but he refuses to let go of my hand.

“I’m not going to let go until you tell me,” His voice is playful and a smile peeks at the corner of his lips, but concern was still deep within his eyes. “C’mon you know you’ll feel better about it once you tell me.” Shaking his head back and forth cutely he starts to whine, hoping to cheer me up, “Please please tell meeeeeee.”

“I don’t know yet,” I blurt out. It was the truth. I didn’t really know that I was pregnant, not for sure at least. “I promise I’ll tell you when I know.”

Slowly, he lets my hand slide out of his as I escape to the bathroom. He must have seen the small panic in my eyes. I let the door shut and lean back against the door.

Was I being silly? Doctors always said that a false positive was in the .01% yet every woman feels the need to check and recheck pregnancy test after pregnancy test until the reality settles in. Maybe it’s just the confirmation that you couldn’t possibly have two negative pregnancy tests. The chances would have to be one in a million. But my chances were already one in a million. I was on the pill, we took precautions. And still those two lines were all that my eyes could see.

It wasn’t like I was upset that I could be pregnant. If I was honest with myself, I was still in too much shock to feel any other emotion besides complete and total amazement. Johnny and I had even talked about having a child someday. I never guessed that someday would come so soon though.

Placing a hand on my chest I could feel my heart beating faster than the turbines on a plane. Breathe, I told myself, breathe.

With dread I realized that I left my pregnancy tests under the pillow, dangerously close to where Johnny had been sitting when I left. All he had to do was reach one hand-

Panic soared past the shock as I turned around and ripped open the door, too late it seemed. Johnny was sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on his knees as he gingerly held my positive pregnancy test. His face was hidden behind his bangs, but no sounds came from him.

“I- I was going to tell you.” My feet are stuck to the floor where I stood. I tried to stop my hands from shaking as I clasped them together in front of me.

I can’t hear anything for a moment and I start to worry. Then a soft sniffle comes from Johnny and he lets go of the pregnancy test with one hand and wipes at his face.

It’s then that I can see the tear tracks down his face, the red puffy eyes, and the smile of wonder before his hand raises up to cover his mouth. Eyes finally looking at me he speaks, “You’re pregnant?” His voice is trembling as he talks through the tears.

Finally my legs unstick and I feel them carry me forward to Johnny. “Yeah, I think so,” one of my hands lifts and pulls his chin up so I can see his face. “Are you upset?”

“Upset? Why would I be upset?” Johnny sets the pregnancy test on the bed next to him and his strong arms are pulling me close, wrapping tight around my back. His face is pressed to my lower belly.

“Because you’re crying,” I whisper, my own words getting choked up at I feel tears come to my own eyes.

“Yeah, happy tears.” giving a soft chuckle, Johnny looks up at me and smiles. “I am so unbelievably happy right now.”

I am suddenly stricken at the amount of love I have for the man holding me. And in return the amount of love he has for me. My still shaking hands rest on top of his head, softly weaving my fingers into his hair as he nuzzles my stomach. I can feel his hands splayed across my back pulling me closer. “Congratulations. You’re going to be a father.” The tears finally spill over as I speak, unable to keep them back any longer.

In one motion Johnny is standing, arms still wrapped tightly around me, and spinning me around in a circle. As he sets me down he leans down and presses his lips to mine. Both of our tears mix as we kiss, pulling each other closer.

Finally Johnny pulls away, his hands cupping my face as he smiles down at me, the tears have stopped and we are both left with joy. “There’s a baby growing in your tummy. Oh my god. Our baby!”

I laugh as he spins me around again, unable to contain his excitement.

***

“Don’t worry,” Johnny squeezed our hands as we sit in the waiting room. He glances at me and smiles. His voice carries the slight melody to me and his eyes wrinkling around the edges as he leans towards me. “Be happy,” he sings.

I return his smile and glance around the room, the steril smells, the bland white walls, none of it helped me feel any better about what the doctor had to say. A couple weeks ago we had been in the doctor’s office getting an ultrasound, we were going to find out the gender of our baby. We were so excited, but we didn’t get far enough to find out if our baby was a girl or a boy. The technician was taking the baby’s measurements when they suddenly went still and excused themself out of the room.

When the doctor returned my nerves were already going wild with what could be going on. What was wrong with out baby?

He looked at the ultrasound for a couple minutes before he put the machine down and giving me a towel to wipe my ever growing stomach with.

“Mr. and Mrs. Seo,” He turned and clasped his hands in front of him. “I have some bad news, your baby girl has congenital cystic adenomatoid malformation.”

I can’t speak, my mouth refuses to work. But while I sit there clutching Johnny’s hand he finds the words to say.

“A girl? We’re having a baby girl and she’s sick?” His voice is one of utter disbelief.

“Yes, I’m sorry if our technician forgot to mention that. But no she isn’t sick. Cystic adenomatoid malformation means that she has has several small cysts in her lungs. Now they aren’t serious and they usually go away before you reach full term, but there is a chance that they could grow and become a problem.”

“Oh my god,” as the words leave my mouth I try not to start crying. With all the hormones running through my body, it was too hard not to cry normally, but knowing that the child inside of me was possibly sick caused the tears to come too quickly and I couldn’t stop myself from sobbing. Placing one hand protectively over my belly, as if somehow I could make it all go away if I did so.

“I have a colleague, she is a specialist in the prenatal field. I can give you her number and you can see her in the future. She will be able to give you more information as well as try to help reduce the size of the cysts.” From his coat pocket the doctor pulled out a small card and handed it to Johnny. “Don’t worry. Other than the cysts your baby is perfectly healthy, and as I said there is a large change that the cysts will go away on their own.”

Now, as I sat waiting for our appointment with the new doctor my mind started to think the worst. Of course the fact that I had done research on congenital cystic adenomatoid malformation on my own and had seen the worst of what could happen didn’t help my nerves.

My hand wandered patterns over my belly, a habit that I couldn’t stop. It had just recently started to pop out. My normally innie belly button was pushing outward. I could faintly see it pushing out beneath the fabric of my blouse.

Next to me Johnny was biting his bottom lip as he glanced around the room. His dark black hair is falling into his face, covering his beautiful dark chocolate eyes. His hand is holding mine, his palm is sweaty but I need to hold on to his hand to much to mind.

I really hope our baby got his eyes and his hair and, well his everything really. He was just the most perfect person.

A couple days after we had found out I was pregnant I had started to get morning sickness. Every time I was sick, he was always there pulling my hair back or bringing me water. He did everything that I wasn’t able to do and more.

“I want to name her Maeyong after my Mother, is that okay?” Johnny spoke abruptly into the silence, interrupting my thoughts.

“Yeah of course babe, anything you want.” I give our joined hands a squeeze and lean over so my head rests on his shoulder.

“Mr. and Mrs. Seo?” a nurse calls over the edge over her clipboard.

Johnny stands up and pulls me up after him. Neither of us said anything as we walked through the door after the nurse and into the small office on the other side.

I could feel two small taps from our little girl as she kicked out, almost like she knew where we were and was trying to comfort me in her own way.

“Hello, I am Dr. Yoon Ryumin,” The doctor walked in and took a seat in the chair across the desk. She was looking down at a vanilla folder with several pages shoved roughly in it. “Ah yes, Dr. Kim recommended you to me, let me look at your ultrasound.”

Two more small taps, this time against my hand that rested on my belly. My other hand receives a squeeze from Johnny. Both of his hands wrapped around mine.

“The cysts seem to be quite small already. I don’t think that you should need surgery. Just make sure to get lots of rest and eat healthy food. Everything else should happen on its own. But I would like you to come in every two weeks to check up on the cysts to catch anything before it happens.”

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Johnny nodding as the Doctor speaks. His eyes taking everything in faster than I could keep track. I’m getting lost in his eyes and I don’t care because it’s better than listening to the Doctor tell us everything that’s wrong with our baby.

***

“Johnny wake up.” I shove his shoulder. “Wake up!”

“Oh babe,” he wakes up with a start. “Is it time?” Suddenly he is sitting up in bed looking down at me. “Oh shit its time!”

“Wait-” I try to pull at the edge of his shirt but he’s gotten up to fast and is already hurrying around the room.

“Shit, shit, uh where are my pants?” His eyes are looking around him in the dark room as he haphazardly runs his hands through his hair. “Where the fuck are my pants?!”

“Johnny!” I yell over him as I still lay on the bed, propped up on my elbows. I wait until I see him peak out of the closet. Hopping up and down as he tries to shove one leg into some jeans. “I’m not in labor. I have to pee and I can’t get out of bed by myself.”

“Oh,” he straightens and buckles his pants. The frazzled panic from earlier now gone.

“Are you just going to stand there looking relieved or are you going to help me?” I smile as his look changes from relief to realization. Quickly he is hurrying over to my bedside he pulled me to a sitting position and from there off the bed.

I’m 39 weeks pregnant now and my large belly swells out in front of me. I can’t help but start my slow waddle to the bathroom as I clutch my swollen belly. The pressure on my bladder doubled at I feel Maeyong press her hand into it. “Ah!” I can’t help but yelp.

In a second Johnny is next to me, his hands fluttering over me, not quite sure what to do. “Contraction?”

“No,” I mutter as I am still struggling to make my way to our bathroom. One hand around my belly and the other holding Johnny’s arm for support as I walked. I can feel a small trickle down my leg. For a small second I figure that I’ve peed myself, but Maeyong’s hand still on my bladder confirms that I did not in fact pee myself but was leaking from elsewhere. “Johnny,” I whisper as we continue to the bathroom, the trickle down my leg increased to a steady stream. “I need you not to freak out, okay?”

“Okay?” he asks sceptically. 

“I think my water just broke. Is breaking. I don’t know, there is water leaking down my leg and I still need to pee!” Finally we get to the bathroom and I hurry to the toilet as fast as I can.

As I sit down I look out the door to see Johnny frozen where I had left him. “Are you freaking out?” 

“What? No. I’m fine,” as he speaks he runs his hand through his hair again trying to look casual but I can see the panic. “I’m just going to go get you a dress to change into and the hospital bag. Calmly, I am going to calmly go and get the hospital bag.” taking a deep breath he walked to the left and then after a moment I watched him run past the door again towards our closet. He was completely freaking out.

After I finish washing my hands I walk out into our bedroom where Johnny has laid out a flowing sundress and some fresh underwear. I appreciated the thought but it wasn’t as if the underwear was going to stay dry for very long as I was still leaking fluids.

Finally after I’ve gotten dressed I peek out into the hallway and make my way to the baby room. Trying to be stealthy I peek around and see Johnny kneeling in front of the suitcase holding up two small dresses, looking back and forth between the two dresses.

I walk over and let my hand rest on Johnny’s shoulder. “Pack both and-” I have to stop speaking as a large contraction presses down on me. My fingers clench around his shoulder and I can’t help myself as my body curls around my belly.

“Babe?” next to me, Johnny is grimacing in pain and I start to unclench my hand as my contraction fades.

“Sorry.” My breath comes out in short gasps and I try to straighten up as if I hadn’t just experienced my lady bits writhing in pain. “That… was a contraction.”

In a moment Johnny has leapt to his feet and his hands are reaching out to cup my face. Eyes looking over me carefully as his thumbs run circles on my cheeks. I almost think he’s going to say something sweet when he starts to panic again. “Was that the first one? Should I time them? When did the doctor say we should go to the hospital again?”

I half expected him so lean down and press his ear to my tummy or something. “It’s fine, yes that’s the first one. We’ve got plenty of time don’t worry. I don’t know why you’re asking me anyways, you read more books about all of this than I ever saw. Deep breath. You can do this, Dad.” I try to reassure him as I grab his hands holding my face and pull them down to my belly. Hopefully in a couple of hours we would get to hold out sweet Maeyong and everything would be alright.

As the months had gone by her cysts had gotten smaller and smaller, except one. One cyst in her left lung wasn’t shrinking. Dr. Yoon tried to tell us again and again that it was nothing to worry about. She just needed to check Maeyong’s lungs after she was born. And if worse came to worst they would do a small surgery to decrease the size of the cyst.

But that was still my baby, the most precious thing in my life. I couldn’t imagine anything happening to her. 

“You can close the suitcase now.” I mutter as I smile up at him. Turning to go get my phone from the bedroom, Johnny looks like he’s calmed down and is in no immediate danger of freaking out while I’m gone.

Internally, I can feel the shock wearing off and slowly I can feel the panic. I was about to push a baby out of my lady bits. Holy shit, I was going to push a baby out of my lady bits.

I took several deep breaths and grabbed my phone. I couldn’t freak out, one of us had to stay sane and it sure wasn’t going to be Johnny. Already I could feel my underwear was soaked again and I needed to change. I could feel another contraction coming, this one built slowly unlike the first.

The contraction was coming too soon, had it even been five minutes since the last one? “Johnny!”

***

“Deep breathes babe. In and out, in and out.” Johnny holds my hand as he leans over the railing of the hospital bed. From the time I told him we had to get to the hospital to now, I could tell, Johnny was losing it. His hair was pointing every way from the constant pull of his hands running through it, he had put his shirt on backwards before we left, and he had somehow managed to put on two different shoes.

“I love you so much but I need you to shut up for two seconds.” I pant as I try to make it through a particularly bad contraction. By the time we had finally gotten to the hospital my contractions were coming too quickly and I was too far dilated to get an epidural. The only relief I had for my pain was squeezing Johnny’s hand as hard as I possibly could. He never showed if I hurt him or not.

There was a knock at the door as a nurse walked in and smiled at us, my small form splayed out on the bed and Johnny’s tall figure hunched over me. 

Her eyes passed back and forth between us for a moment before she smiled and walked over to Johnny. “She is looking a bit flushed, do you want do take a trip down the hall and get her some ice chips?”

For a moment I can see Johnny trying to find a way to say no to the nurse. I latch onto the opportunity I saw the nurse was giving and I chimed in as well, “Oh yes, I’d love some ice chips, would you please go get me some?” 

“Uh yeah sure.” He pulled his hand from mine and shuffled out the door. Hands constantly running through his hair he glanced back at me and I tried to give him a soft smile but I wasn’t sure that he saw it.

“Thank you, I love him but five more minutes of that,” I paused as another contraction rolled through me. “But five more minutes of that and I swear I was going to punch him.” My breath comes out in short pants as I watch the nurse check all the machines.

“Good news, you won’t need to bear through 5 more minutes because it’s time to push.” the small nurse pulled open the door and called into the hallway. I couldn’t quite figure out what she said but after she spoke several more people made their way into the room, bringing in stirrups and other instruments, I didn’t know their uses.

Johnny came through the door to the bussel holding a plastic cup filled with crushed ice. Walking over to me, he set the cup down and reached for my hand. His hair was now pulled back. The long hair on the top of his head pulled up into a small ponytail.

“What’s going on?” there was a nervousness in his voice he couldn’t hide as his thumb traced circles across the back of my hand.

“She’s going to start pushing,” The nurse that had came into the room earlier spoke from her spot in between my legs.

“Pushing?” Johnny’s voice rose at least two octaves as his hand gripped mine hard. “Like pushing, pushing?!”

“Yup. Pushing, pushing.” Nodding, the nurse pulled on some gloves.

Around us people were moving machines and lights. Getting towels and clothes ready. I glanced up at Johnny and could see him chewing on his bottom lip.

“Oh my, holy shit. Holy. Shit. Code Red, Baby Maeyong is coming. Deep breathes, in and out., in and out.” the quick panicked words of Johnny make me smile as I look up and him puffing his cheeks as he tries to demonstrate what could only be a very rushed version of the breathing exercises we learned in our birthing classes.

The nurse below me speaks up before I respond, “Alright we are going to start with the contraction and you will push for ten seconds okay?”

I nod my response as I feel another contraction building. I can hear the nurse telling me to push and my hand is squeezing Johnny’s as tight as I can. Pressing down as I push with all my might.

“And relax.”

I let my head fall back onto the bed as I relax. My hand stays clenched around Johnny’s.

“Johnny would you like to see the top of her head?” The nurse asks.

“The head?” Without letting go of my hand Johnny takes a step towards my legs and peeks around my knee to get the first look at our baby girl. “Oh my, she has so much hair.” He whispers as his free hand reaches up and pulls at his hair. I could see a small sparkle in his eyes as he started to cry. The tears overflowing and spilling onto his cheeks, he couldn’t seem to wipe them away fast enough. His shoulders shook as he laughed lightly in his joy.

He was going to be the best dad. I could see how much he loved her in his eyes as he cried, or rather sobbed and laughed at the same time while clutching my hand to his face.

I didn’t have more time to look at Johnny because I could feel the next contraction starting and I needed to push again.

At this point I was really wishing I had been able to get an epidural but hopefully it would all be over soon.

Suddenly Dr. Yoon is walking through the door pulling on some gloves. “I heard we were having a baby.”

“Yes,” Johnny speaks as he tries to stop crying. “Thank you for coming.” At this point he was all but trying to pick up his dying masculinity from the floor. But it really didn’t seem like he cared at all. He was too overwhelmed with the situation at hand.

“Alright let me have a look.” Dr. Yoon sat down and peaked between my legs. “Oh it looks like we are really ready to have a baby. Good thing I didn’t come five minutes later or I’d be too late.” She chuckled into the stunned silence. Her humor lost on me and Johnny as we still tried to process what she said.

“Wait, did you say five minutes?” Johnny let his words tumble out of his mouth.

“Yes, maybe less. Half of her head is out. One or two more pushes should do it. Are you ready?” As she spoke the nurse from before was laying a towel across my stomach and in the corner of the room another nurse was setting up the machines for Maeyong.

“Johnny?” I squeezed his hand and looked up nervously at the love of my life. “Johnny you have to make sure she’s okay? Alright? You have to make sure.” My fingers squeeze his hand tighter as I feel my next contraction building. My body is already responding, clenching, pushing.

There was the start of another pain down below. Sharp and pointed as it ripped into me. I couldn’t help but let out a scream. Beside me Johnny’s face was white and his breathing was shallow. Like my scream had physically punched him.

“And relax, one more push should do it,” Dr Yoon’s voice spoke from between my legs.

“Johnny?”

“Yeah babe,” Johnny starts to push my hair out of my face gently.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He leans down to give me a kiss and then lean his forehead on mine. He closes his eyes as we share this moment together.

The moment ends as I pull away. The last contraction building again.

I can hear Dr. Yoon encouraging me and Johnny is rubbing my head softly, whispering soft encouragements into my ear.

The next moments went by in a haze, like a slow movie montage. The pressure released and I looked over to where Dr Yoon was holding our baby up and then setting her down on the towel on my stomach. My vision became blurry. Hurriedly, I blinked trying to get a better look at our baby. She was perfect and everything the universe had been lacking.

Beside me, Johnny’s silent tears had turned into loud sobs. He reached out one of his large fingers and placed it in the palm of our little girl’s hand.

“Alright I’m going to take her and check her lungs and get her cleaned, okay?” Dr. Yoon held out her hands and reached to grab Maeyong and took her over to one of the many machines.

“Johnny, you have to stay with her.” I point over to our daughter.

“Yes, I’m so proud of you.” he kissed me once more before rushing over to look at what Dr Yoon was doing.

My eyes closed and I let myself relax. When I opened my eyes I could see Johnny was cradling Maeyong in his arms. Her tiny body was so small compared to his wide shoulders.

He was walking towards me, a giant smile on his face. He leaned down so I could peak into the blankets that held our baby. Full toughs of hair poked out.

“She’s perfectly healthy,” Johnny laughed lightly as we both looked at Maeyong.

And the world was perfect in their little bubble. A perfect family in a perfect little world.

And they lived happily ever after


End file.
